New Years Party
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: Toya and Yukito are invited to a new years party and Sakura and Tomoyo are determined to finally get them together using the party, will all the plans made by the girls cause Toya and Yukito to confess their feelings?
1. The Invitation

Hey everybody! Thunder-Phoenix here! Okay I lied when I said that was my last Toya Yukito fanfic! Gomen nasai!! But they are just too kawaii!! So this is another one and I personally think it has to be my best yet!! So plz read, enjoy and review if u can! It will be 3 chapters long so if u want more plz review and say what u think about it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura or any of the characters!

"Blah"- talking

'Blah'- thoughts

**New Year's Party**

**Chapter 1: An Invitation**

"New year's party?" asked Kinomoto Toya as he sat at the dinner table in his house.

"Yeah, it's at Tomoyo-chan's house at 8o'clock in the evening, and you're allowed to bring one guest, but only one" explained his sister, Sakura.

"Well, what do you say, Yuki? Wanna come with me?" Toya looked across the table at his best friend.

Tsukishiro Yukito smiled back at him, "sounds like fun, I would really like to go, if it's alright with you and Tomoyo-san" he added to the girls.

Sakura blushed "um… yes of course! But-"

"We would love if you both go together" Diadouji Tomoyo quickly cut off her friend and started pushing her towards the stairs to go up to Sakura's room, "see you both tomorrow at my house!" Toya and Yukito exchanged looks before shrugging and continuing their dinner.

Once the two girls had reached Sakura's room, she asked, "why didn't you tell them the party is couple's only?"

"because it would ruin the point, we have to get Toya-san and Yukito-san together if it takes the entire night!" they smiled and high-fived before the began plotting the next night.

Downstairs both Toya and Yukito sneezed at the same time.

"Bless you" Yukito laughed.

Toya smiled warmly and Yukito felt his heartbeat quicken. He always looked so handsome when he smiled. Yukito could not help but stare at him. He knew he had fallen in love with Toya a long time ago, he couldn't ignore the way his heart fluttered every time he saw the dark-haired teen or the way he always felt he had to be near his best friend. The only thing that was bothering Yukito now was the uncertainty of Toya's feelings; did Toya feel the same way? Every smile or slight touch, Yukito's heart would go off like rocket, hope blossoming deep in his chest but then it would be brushed aside when Toya started talking about his sister or their schoolwork like nothing happened. Yukito did not know if he should tell him how he felt, he wanted to just for the off chance that Toya felt the same way, but he was scared, scared that it would ruin their friendship and cause Toya to no longer want to be by him. So he always came up with the same decision; don't tell him.

But the more time they spent together, the harder it became to hide. Many times he came close to admitting his feelings, he would imagine what it would be like to be with Toya and would want it so badly. Then after he would open his mouth and call his best friend's name, he would quickly remember what would happen if Toya did not feel the same and the fear of it coming true would stop him. He would quickly tell Toya that he did not have anything to tell him, then busy himself with some task, refusing to look at the dark-haired teen just incase it caused him to confess how he felt.

Today the same thoughts were running wildly through Yukito's head, but he could not even breathe let alone talk so he just continued staring at the handsome teen in front of him.

Unfortunately, Toya noticed and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yuki? Are you alright?" when Yukito did not respond Toya reached across the table with a sigh and pinched the spaced-out teen's cheeks to get his attention, "hello? Anyone home?"

Yukito laughed and said, "yes, Toya, sorry I'm a little out of it today" he smiled at his best friend.

Toya sighed again and looked at him oddly, "you have been doing this a lot lately"

"doing what?"

"staring off into space or trying to tell me something then insisting it is nothing"

Yukito blushed and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, 'I don't stare off into space I stare into your eyes…', "I-I…I…" Yukito felt his heartbeat quicken again and his breathing became more forced.

Toya pushed his and Yukito's plates out of the way and laid his hand on the other teen's cheek, gently forcing him to look up, "what do you want to say? Come on, we're best friends, aren't we?" Yukito nodded, "well then we should be able to tell each other anything"

'It's because we are best friends that I can't tell you, Toya…', "you sure?... I don't want you to no longer want to be my friend… A-and this could v-very well cause that…" Yukito could feel his voice shake more and more with each word he said. The heat from Toya's hand seemed to raise his temperature far higher that should be considered healthy.

Toya smiled, "I could never stop being your friend, Yuki, you should know that!" he laughed.

Yukito tired to seem calm by laughing as well, but it came out more like a nervous giggle.

Toya gave him a pleading look, "come on, please? If something is bothering you I would like to help".

The way Toya looked at him gave Yukito the confidence he needed to confess his feelings. Giving the dark-haired boy a small smile, he nodded, "okay…" he said softly.

Toya slowly took his hand away, seeing no reason to keep it on the boy's cheek. Before he could draw it back completely, however, Yukito grabbed it and held it in his own two slightly smaller hands, enjoying the contact. He swallowed and took a deep breath, "alright, I-I… I've been wanting to… tell you this for a v-very long time" Toya nodded and paid close attention to every word Yukito was saying, "Toya… y-you are the reatest friend anyone could ever have… you're kind and loyal and caring… a-and it is because of everything that you are that I… I… I l-"

"Nii-chan, Yukito-san, can I ask you som-…" Sakura came bounding into the room with a notepad in her grasp but stopped suddenly when she noticed the way Yukito and Toya's hands were together and the way Toya was glaring at her as if she had just interrupted something very important, "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it come in when you were talking" Tomoyo came in at that moment and they both glanced at the boy's hands then at each other and giggled at a secret that only they knew.

Yukito pulled his hand back as though Toya was on fire and looked down at his lap, his face going bright red. This just made Toya glare harder, "what do you want, kaijuu?"

Sakura gave him an angry look and proceeded to ask them about different things they thought the party should have. Toya only answered in single-syllable, non-caring words; where as Yukito did his best to try to be helpful but he could not stop glancing over and staring at his best friend when he thought the other teen wasn't looking. Usually Toya would feel his eyes and glance over, their eyes would lock and Yukito would quickly look away, his face redder than a tomato, while Tomoyo and Sakura would just glance at each other and smile knowingly.

A few minutes later, Yukito could not take anymore, his face felt like it was on fire and he thought he might soon die from a heart attack or suffocation because his heart was pounding so hard and he was having trouble breathing. He announced that he was going to head home.

"Why don't you stay over, Yuki?" asked Toya.

Yukito blushed, even though he had stayed over at the Kinomoto house plenty of times, he had come so close to confessing that he did not know if he could survive a night here without continued blushing and racing heart rate, Toya made it happen so easily, "no, need to go home, but I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"yeah, do you want me to walk you home?"

"No! I-I mean n-no… I-I'll be fine" Yukito noticed the sad look Toya gave him and instantly felt guilty about leaving so suddenly, "really, I need to get a good night's rest so I'll be ready to go tomorrow!" he tried to sound as cheerful as he could be, but he wasn't sure he pulled it off. Toya smiled a little sadly and Yukito was once again overcome with a powerful wave of love for his best friend. Turning around before he did anything he would regret, he said a rushed goodbye to everyone and headed swiftly out the door, a blush lighting up his face.

He hadn't walked more than a few steps before someone called out his name. Thankful and a little disappointed that it wasn't Toya, Yukito looked around to see Tomoyo walking towards him.

"Yes, Tomoyo-san?" Yukito tried to act like his usual cheerful self but he could not hide the slight disappointed in his voice.

"I'm very sorry" Tomoyo gave a short bow.

"For what?" Yukito asked, surprised.

"you were about to tell him you love him, right?" Tomoyo had a mischievous grin that made Yukito a little nervous.

He blushed, "H-how did you…?"

"It's a little obvious"

"oh…" Yukito could not hide his disappointment this time.

"well, to me at least", Tomoyo laughed at the hopeful look he gave her, "don't worry, I don't think Toya knows how you feel yet"

Yukito breathed a sigh of relief, "that's good"

"you are going to tell him though, right?"

"I-I… I can't"

"why not?"

"well… what if he does not feel the same way for me?... telling him would permanently destroy our friendship… what if he tells me he no longer wants us to be friends… or worse what if he says he never want to see me again?" Yukito looked at the ground feeling his heart fill with sadness.

"Yukito-san, you have to stop with the 'what if'-ing, alright? You have to live everyday without regrets. Toya would not suddenly want to stop being your friend; he cares too much about you to do that. He would accept your feelings and ad give you back an answer that would mean you were still friends, I promise you he will" Tomoyo smiled at him.

Yukito looked up and after a moment of thought, he smiled back, "you're right, Tomoyo-san, he would. Alright I'll tell him… but I never get the chance to."

"Why not tomorrow night? At the party, you could start the new year by telling him how you feel", Tomoyo's eyes went starry as she said, "and you could be together for the rest of your life! That would be so adorable!"

Yukito couldn't help but think of what it would be like to be with the handsome teen. His cheeks flushed and he sighed, "yeah…"

"so it's settled then, you will tell him how you feel tomorrow night at the party" Tomoyo said firmly.

"thank you so much Tomoyo-san! I'll see you tomorrow" he turned around and began to head home. 'Tomorrow is going to decide a lot of things… b-but I think I'm ready for it' he looked determinedly at the ground, 'alright I can do this… I can!' he looked in front of him and imagined that Toya was there with him.

"Toya… I love you" he whispered to the silent night.

Yay there u go first chapter done! So what do u think? Should I continue? I've already written it up I just need to type it! But if u don't like it that's fine I won't continue! And I am still trying to figure out if I should put my other story up! It is kind of like Cardcaptors sakura but with a different storyline and a few different characters! For a summary go to my other stories! And please tell me whether u would like me to put them up as well! well bye for now!

Thuner-Phoenix


	2. The Party

**Hey everyone! Yay chapter two is now up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please tell me what u think of this one! **

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

**New Years Party**

**Chapter 2: The party**

Yukito rushed around his room trying to get ready for the upcoming party that night. He had been staring out the window after his shower with only a towel around his waist, daydreaming about his best friend and how he would react when Yukito confessed his feelings. When he finally looked at his watch about a half an hour later, he realized he only had 15 minutes left to get dressed. Now he was in panic mode as he put on everything he needed for that night, silently thanking his intuition for making him lay out his clothes before hand.

He looked at himself in the mirror beside his bed and checked to make sure he looked okay. Yukito noticed his tie was very poorly tied and had just begun to fix it when the door bell rang.

Yukito nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly glancing at his watch he saw that it read 7:30 exactly. He could not help but smile, 'Toya is right on time as usual'. His heart racing and temporarily forgetting about his tie, he called out, "coming!" and raced out his bedroom door, down the stairs to the front door. Quickly trying to regain his composer before he opened the door, he checked himself out in the hallway mirror.

He opened the door to reveal an extremely handsome Toya. Yukito's smile instantly dropped and his mouth hung open. Toya's black tuxedo fit his figure perfectly and his hair sill had its cute messy look making him look incredibly gorgeous. Yukito noticed the short black chain around Toya's neck and recognized it for the one he gave his best friend for white day that year. Toya also had a heavenly vanilla scented cologne on that made Yukito want to move closer to Toya.

Yukito suddenly realized he was staring and came out of his trance abruptly, looking back into Toya's eyes, smiling, trying to act as though he had not just been staring at his best friend. Then he noticed that Toya was staring at him as well. Yukito suddenly became very self conscious. He had tried very hard to look nice but his white tuxedo could not possibly look as good him as Toya's did on Toya. He blushed and his mind wondered, 'could I be as handsome in Toya's eyes as he is in mine?' Yukito's heart started pounding and he started daydreaming again before he heard the person he loves speak.

"Earth to Yuki, you there?" Toya waved a hand in front of Yukito's face, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Uh, y-yeah, sorry, hi Toya, you look"- Yukito swallowed hard, trying to steady his heart- "very nice".

Toya smiled warmly, "so do you", Toya laughed a little when he noticed something under Yukito's chin; he gave Toya a confused look. "Your tie is not done right" he leaned forward and reached his hands up to fix it.

It did not seem that Yukito could breath anymore, staring up into Toya's eyes he felt frozen to the spot. Then Toya pulled his hands away with a satisfied smile, "there, better".

Yukito blushed hard and looked away quickly, "t-thanks".

"Your welcome" he said warmly.

Yukito just blushed harder and stuttered out, not looking up at Toya, "w-we s-should probably get g-going".

Toya nodded and they left together to go to Tomoyo's house. Neither of them spoke and there was a slightly awkward silence between them. Yukito kept quickly glancing at Toya, then blushed and looked away again. He never caught Toya's eye, so he assumed with a little sadness that Toya was not doing the same thing. However, every time Yukito looked away, Toya would steal a sideways glance and stare at his friend briefly, a slight pink apparent on his cheeks.

They arrived at the party at 8 o'clock and they could already hear music and voices in the mansion, when they rang the bell.

The door opened to reveal Tomoyo in a lovely amethyst, floor-length dress. She smiled at the pair and, "right on time, come in". They stepped into the front entrance and were immediately greeted by a group of three girls from their high school.

"Kinomoto-san, Tsukishiro-san, hello!" greeted one of them, a brunette with a knee length, strapless silver dress.

They greeted everyone back just as Tomoyo joined the group after she welcomed another couple into the house.

"I did not know you two were together" said the brunette's friend, a blonde with a thin-strapped baby blue dress.

"Well we thought since we are both coming here, we might as well go together, right Toya?" Yukito looked at the dark-haired boy who seemed to be suddenly interested in a painting hanging on the wall. He looked like he was embarrassed and had a pink tinge on his cheeks, 'I wonder what's the matter", he did not have time to ask as the other girl, black-haired with an emerald green dress, cleared it up.

"No she means you two are going out".

Yukito's face went bright red and he quickly stuttered out "n-no we are not g-going out! We are j-just friends!" waving his hands in front of him.

The brunette frowned, "but then why are you together?"

"Yeah" agreed the black-haired girl, "this is a couple's party, where are your dates?"

"A couple's party?!" Toya exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? This is a party for couples to celebrate the new years together, I just assumed you knew, sorry" said Tomoyo.

"Oh…um, can I talk to Toya privately for a second?" asked Yukito politely.

The girls nodded and Yukito took Toya's arm and lead him back over to a quieter area, "did you know?" he asked quietly.

Toya shook his head, still avoiding looking at Yukito.

"Well… um… do you want to leave?... because it would be a little weird if people kept asking if we are…um… together" Yukito looked down at his feet, blushing uncontrollably.

Toya cleared his throat nervously making Yukito look up, "well… we are here already and… we are dressed for the occasion… and it's not like we have to act like a couple or anything, right? So… maybe we could stay" Yukito could not see Toya's eyes because they were covered by his hair and he was thankful that the dark-haired teen could not see the absolute delight that appeared briefly on his face.

"That would be-!" he started to say but then realized how excited he sounded and coughed quietly before saying in a more monotonous way, "that would be fine, since we are here and everything?"

Toya nodded and they both went back to the girls, "we are going to stay and pretend that we are a… c-couple" Yukito stuttered out the last word by accident but quickly regained his composer and continued, "we are not actually a couple but no one will know, right?"

Yukito might have imagined it but he thought he saw the girls look at each other with a mischievous evil grin, "that would work!" said the blonde.

"Have fun!" said the brunette.

Toya and Yukito started to walk away but Tomoyo quickly stopped them, "well if you are going to pretend to be a couple, then you have to act like one in order to deceive everyone"

"I-is this necessary? I mean you already know, right? And you are the hostess" Toya said nervously.

"Yes, but my guests might start getting suspicious and I don't want anyone to question"

"So…um… wh-what should we do?" asked Yukito.

Tomoyo thought for a moment and then her eyes lit up as she said, "you have to hold hands".

Yukito went bright red and glanced shyly at Toya who looked away, red faced also, "  
um…" he started to say, but he was interrupted when Toya gently offered his hand and looked sideways at Yukito expectantly.

Trying very hard to hide his excitement, he took the hand offered to him. The moment they made contact Yukito's heart went off like a rocket and joy filled him to the point where he thought he might burst. He sent a silent thanks to Tomoyo and her couples rule and followed Toya into the next room, ignoring the giggles and sighs coming from the girls behind them.

The next room turned out to be the dance floor, they were instantly greeted by many people all asking when they had become a couple and congratulating them, saying it was about time. Even Sakura and her date, Syaoran Li, came to them.

They talked with everyone for a long time, trying to hide their blushes and embarrassment for the others as well as each other. A while later Yukito did not think he could take much more and Toya seemed to notice it for he suddenly asked the silver-haired teen if he would like to dance. Grateful for the distraction, he accepted and they went out on to the dance floor and danced to the fast paced music.

They stayed like that most of the night, dancing, getting refreshments and dancing some more. Yukito felt like her could not be happier, he was with the person he loved the most having a wonderful time, he wished to stay like this forever.

Tomoyo's voice came on suddenly after one of the songs, "this is the last dance before the count down to the new years begins, so grab your partner and dance!"

A slow song started to play quietly and couples began to move onto the dance floor holding each other close and smiling lovingly.

Yukito began to panic, 'oh no, I'm going to have to dance to a slow song with Toya!'

**Ohhh cliff hanger! Sorry sorry! Review quickly if u want more!! O and I came up with an amazing idea (I know narcissist much?)!! I was thinking I should write this story from the point of view of Toya as well! What do u think? Review this and tell me!! Toodles!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


	3. it IS tradition

**Yay, finally! Last chapter! Wow this took longer than I thought it would! Sorry everyone!**

**I am going to start on the story in Toya's point of view soon though it might not be up for a while! **

**Oh and I'm sorry for my horrible grammar! I just read over my other two chapters! How do you put up with that seriously! Wow! I'm obviously a math and science nerd not an English person! Teeheehee! I think I might try and do the other chapters over (not change anything, just edit them so they actually make sense) That's to everyone who reviewed! Please enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura or any of the characters (if I did there would so be much more kawaiiness between Toya and Yukito!)**

**Guide:**

"**Blah"- talking**

'**Blah'- thoughts**

**New Years Party**

**Chapter 3: "It **_**is **_**tradition"**

When Yukito heard the announcement, he began to panic, 'oh no, I'm going to have to dance to a slow song with Toya!' he started to play with his hands nervously, 'I don't know if I can handle that, I'm already blushing so hard I probably look like a cherry and I my heart is pounding hard enough with him just standing beside me!' Yukito glanced over at his best friend briefly, 'but… I really do want to dance with him… to have his arms around me… I…' Yukito quickly looked away while mentally freaking out that he thought such things.

The silver-haired boy sensed Toya turn to him and stopped his psychological beating to look up at his dark-haired friend. Toya was facing Yukito but his dark eyes were avoiding his friend's instead, they were staring at the floor beside him. Toya cleared his throat nervously and said, "um…s-should… should we dance?"

Yukito's heart jumped into his mouth, "I-I don't know… do you want t-to?" Yukito looked anxiously up at Toya, trying to hide the desperate look he had on his face that betrayed how much he wanted to dance with the one he loved.

But it seemed that his desperation showed though anyway, because when Toya glanced over at his friend, he suddenly smiled warmly and offered his hand, "may… may I have this dance?"

Yukito nodded slowly and, shyly, took the hand that had been given to him. Toya lead both of them from the place they had by the desert table to a free space on the dance floor. He turned around and faced Yukito, gently pulling the silver-haired boy close to him. Yukito's slightly trembling hands went onto Toya's broad shoulders, while Toya placed his hands on Yukito's slender waist. Having Toya so close to him sent Yukito's senses into overdrive. His head reeled and he start to feel very dizzy, but I didn't want the music to stop.

In an attempt to stop the dizzy feeling and get his face to return to its normal temperature, he broke contact with Toya's eyes and glanced around the room. He soon decided that this was a very bad move. As he looked about the room, he saw that almost everyone in it was staring at the two of them. He suddenly even more self-conscious than before and quickly looked down at his feet, his face having risen a few degrees in temperature.

"Do you want to go outside?" Toya asked in a concerned voice, he seemed to have noticed the awkwardness that Yukito was feeling.

"Yes," Toya grabbed Yukito's hand and lead him out onto the balcony that was just beyond the large French door near the back of the room. They could still hear the music from here but at least they went being watched anymore. Yukito looked down at their still intertwined hands and suddenly wish to be in Toya's arms again. "um… Toya?" he did not dare take his eyes off their hands.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"C-could… could we continue… dancing?" he couldn't bring himself to look into Toya's eyes anymore and didn't see the way the dark-eyed boy smiled down at him.

"of course, Yuki" Toya let go of Yukito's hand and wrapped his arms around his best friend, bringing them even closer together than before. Yukito shyly brought his hands up to wrap around Toya's neck and laid his head on the other boy's chest. He felt Toya's chin being gently placed on the crown of his head and smiled contently. He could not remember a time when he felt so completely happy. After a few moments of them swaying in each other's arms to the music, Yukito made up his mind to tell Toya how he felt fight then.

"um…Toya…?" he whispered quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful atmosphere around them.

"Yeah?" he felt Toya's voice rumble in his chest against his cheek as he spoke.

"There… there's something I need to tell you…" Toya slowly lifted his chin and leaned back so he could look into Yukito's eyes. The silvered-haired boy swallowed and gathered his courage, "Toya… I-"

"Alright everyone! It is tradition that when we count down to the New Year, the second we reach zero, you grab your guy or gal and give them a kiss! Alright everyone countdown with me! 20…19…" Tomoyo announced over the microphone.

Yukito looked over at the large doors in surprise, then he looked back at Toya with an equal amount of surprise. Toya looked worriedly at Yukito for a bit, but then seemed to decided something and his frown turned into a brilliantly warm smile, before he looked away with embarrassment, a blush apparent on his cheeks.

"S-so what should we d-do?" Yukito asked nervously, looking away from Toya.

"well… i-it _is_ tradition…right? And… we are pretending t-to be a c-couple… so… we need to keep Tomoyo happy, right? So… why don't you just k-kiss me on the cheek?" Toya rambled, still looking away.

Yukito looked up at Toya, surprised that he would go along with what Tomoyo said, but he was happy; a little disappointed that he was not going to be able to kiss him on the lips, but happy none-the-less. He nodded as Toya looked at him eagerly; he stepped shyly closer to Toya.

"12…11…10…"Yukito placed his hands lightly on Toya's shoulders and slowly leaned up, having to stand on his toes to reach his friend's face.

"8…7…6…" he could almost feel the heat radiating off Toya's cheek and he was sure his friend could feel his blush; his heart thudded painfully in his chest as he thought about how close they were to each other. He half closed his eyes as he neared his love's cheek, a quick glance at the other by's lips and his mind started reeling, slowly losing control over to his heart. He longed so much to kiss his best friend, to feel Toya's soft lips against his own, it was all Yukito could think about at the moment. Slowly his heart began to fully take over his action as his lips almost reached their final destination.

"3…2…1…Happy New Year!" everyone yelled and clapped and cheered as the New Year finally arrived. Yukito, however, was no longer paying any attention to what was around him; for he was currently kissing Toya, but it was not on the cheek.

Because of his heart's control over everything, the kiss landed right where Yukito had desperately wanted it to go, Toya's lips.

Waves of pure bliss washed over Yukito as he moved his arms to wrap around Toya's neck. He felt that his first kiss was perfect in every way and the fact that he was sharing it with Toya made it even better.

Toya was shocked, he had not expected to be kissed on the lips. All he could do was stare at the two closed eyelids before him until Yukito pulled back from the kiss slowly and the beautiful amber eyes opened.

Yukito was still dazed from the kiss that all he could do as well was stare lovingly at Toya as he moved his arms back down to his sides. The cheers and yells of the party brought him roughly back to reality and it only took him a moment to fully realize what he had just done. His eyes quickly went wider than saucers and he covered his mouth with one of his hands; fear covered his features as he moved his gaze to the floor.

"Yuki… I-"

"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! I… don't know what came over me! Please… I'm sorry, please forgive me" Yukito could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes, 'what have I done? He will hate now for sure because of this… I don't know what to do!'

"Yuki… you should not-"

Yukito did not look at Toya at all as he quickly said, "goodbye, Toya", turned and ran. He was too afraid to hear that Toya hated him directly from his mouth, he would not be able to survive it; so he figured that the best thing to do would be to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction and hope that it would all blow over soon.

Suddenly he felt a hand catch his own and was quickly spun back around to face Toya before he managed to take a step. Without even allowing a little time to register what was happening, Toya had wrapped one arm around Yukito's waist and used his other hand to cup his cheek. Within seconds, Toya had him back on his toes, head tilted back; the dark-haired teen leaned down and, eyes closed, softly placed his lips on his best friend's. The second they made contact the new years fireworks went off, sending showers of brightly colored lights down upon the observers below.

Yukito's mind froze, he could not believe what was happening, not only did Toya not hate him, he was kissing him back with so much love and softness that Yukito thought for sure he would melt. The shorter boy closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, placing his free hands on his best friend's chest. Toya responded by tightening his grip on his friend's waist, bring them even closer.

For a few moments the two stayed like that, enjoying and loving the amazing feeling it gave them.

When they pulled apart, Yukito slowly dropped back down onto his feet and looked up into Toya's dark brown eyes, seeing in them a reflection of the love he felt for him. Toya still had his arms around Yukito but the grip was slacked so Yukito could escape if he wished; but he had absolutely no intention on doing that.

"So… what was it that you were going to tell me?" asked Toya softly.

"I… Toya, I'm in love with you… I'm so fully, desperately in love with you that my heart hurts and… I want to be with you for the rest of my life" Yukito felt his heartbeat quicken as he waited to hear whether or not Toya felt the same way about him.

To Yukito's delight, Toya's smile got wider and he held his friend closer, "I have been waiting to hear those words for so long, Yuki… I'm desperately in love with you as well."

Yukito let out a joyful cry and launched himself at Toya, hugging him tightly around the neck and placing his head on his friend's chest. Toya chuckled at this and laid his chin on top of Yukito's head.

They heard the fireworks go off above them and broke apart to watch them.

Toya looked lovingly down at Yukito and stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. The silver-haired boy leaned into embrace and laid his hands lightly on Toya's arms, breathing in Toya's scent and allowing his cheeks to turn a brighter shade of red. He could not remember a time when he felt happier.

A little ways away, on a balcony that came out of the room next to the dance floor, stood Sakura and Tomoyo a the front of a crowd that was watching the fireworks. They had not been watching the light display however; they had been watching what was happening with the boys next door. Tomoyo had asked everyone to go into the next room to watch the fireworks so Toya and Yukito could allow some privacy; being the host gave you all sorts of wonderful powers, which she had used fully.

The girls smiled fondly at each other and high-fived, "mission accomplished!" said Tomoyo with a satisfied grin. Sakura giggled and nodded, snuggling up to Syaoran who wrapped his arm around her and smiled lovingly down at her. they all turned their head up to the sky and watched as a big flash of red light exploded and sent a shower of red sparks raining down over them.

It was a very happy New Year indeed.

The End.

**What do you think? Do you like it? I hope you review it, I need feed back. **

**I have some news! I have come up with two more fan fictions! Not including the Toya POV one! One is another Toya/Yukito and the other is a demon diary! Wow I'm actually going to do something other than Cardcaptors Sakura! But this is bad because I currently have 10 (yes 10) stories that I'm working on right now so it might take a while! Sorry. But I think I'm going to start them right away so you don't have to wait! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**


End file.
